Papercuts of the Heart
by hearttears
Summary: When Race dumps Spot, will Spot's new band be able to convince him that they are meant for each other? Or will they never find true love? (Rating for SLASH and bad words)


Author's Notes: Just so you know, --- indicates thoughts, and !!! means it's a flashback! I hope you like it, I worked really hard.

Prologue

------;------SPOT'S POV-------;-----

The sun was shining brightly on that sunny April day, but Gabe "Spot" Conlon didn't notice. He sat in his loveseat, fingers drifting idly over the strings of his guitar, his poison ring glinting on his finger. Tawny golden hair streaked with blue and pink fell into his icy blue orbs, which were moist with tears. Torn control top pantyhose in "Midnight" peeked out from under the sleeves of his Lion King on Broadway[1] T-shirt. His jeans were ripped, like his heart, and his shoes were scuffed, like his soul.

---He... he dumped me. He really really dumped me. It's like he literally reached into my chest, pulled out my heart, and stomped on it til it tore into a million pieces.---

His tearful gaze drifted to the framed picture of his ex-boyfriend, Maximillian "Racetrack" Higgins. Race looked so good, as only a sexy Italian boy could, with his black hair and mochachino-colored eyes.

"How could you?" Spot asked the picture. "We were happy together. Weren't we?"

He had thought that they were. That they made the best couple in the entire school. But, out of nowhere, Race had made it quite clear that he could do better than Spot. That he had found someone better than Spot.

Spot closed his eyes as the memories became too painful for him to bear.

!!!FLASHBACK!!!

Spot looked down at the gift gripped in his hands. The black fingernail polish on his fingernails looked especially striking next to the elaborate white bow and paper. Everyone knew that three month anniversaries were the white anniversary [2]. He only hoped that Race would like the gift he picked out. He'd spent the last week searching stores for the perfect thing. If Race didn't like it, he didn't know what he'd do. It would be like the time he ran out of pink hair dye and was unable to dye his hair pink in protest over the unfair school dress codes [3].

It had cost almost his entire allowance, but when he found it, he knew that it was perfect. A snowglobe. But not just any snowglobe - inside was a perfect replica of the Brooklyn Bridge, which was special to them. It was where they had shared their first kiss, which had been Spot's first kiss ever. And everyone knew that the first kiss was the most special and most intimate kiss that you could ever receive. Spot could remember the moonlight as it had poured down on the romantic scene, turning Race's skin to a lovely shade of alabaster, which contrasted with his ebony tresses.

"Hey." An Italian voice interrupted his memories of that special night. Spot looked up and realized that his hot, Italian boyfriend had finally arrived in the cafeteria. He looked especially handsome that day, although he was only wearing his usual baggy jeans and Korn [4] t-shirt.

"I can't see you anymore," Race said. "I'm in love with Dutchy.

The snowglobe tumbled from Spot's startled hands and shattered on the floor. Just like his heart.

!!!END FLASHBACK!!!

Thinking of Race, and looking at Race, Spot felt sad. And then, suddenly, inspired, like some angel or magic fairy had touched him with her wand or harp or something. He strummed a chord on his guitar [5], then grabbed his notebook, which was plastered with pictures of Dashboard Confessional, and his fuzzy purple pen with feathers [6], and began to write.

"You wrote me a letter with your eyes..."

------;------END SPOT'S POV-------;-----

FOOTNOTES:

1. Max Casella won a Tony for playing Timon in The Lion King. OmgtheirloveissoDisney!

2. You didn't know that? You should be shot.

3. Yes, we know that hair isn't clothing and thus is not under the jurisdiction of a dress code. That's Spot's argument too. The school is just stupid and fascist. Fascist!

4. The "K" is backwards.

5. "E."

6. His lucky pen that he won at a carnival.

AUTHORS' NOTE:

I hope everyone liked this chappie as much as I loved writing it!

EmoSpot!Muse: You suck. Don't listen to her, teehee.

BadassRace!Muse: Review or I'll beat you up. Lol.

EmoSpot!Muse: And fill out the Casting Call!

CASTING CALL:

Name:

Nickname:

Reason for nickname:

Physical description:

Personality:

Quirks:

Favorite outfit:

Favorite band:

I need lots and lots of high school students, especially girls, so fill it out, please!


End file.
